


Who wants breakfast?

by Dannydanino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crack, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Top Harry, egg, i cant write smut, idea from twitter, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannydanino/pseuds/Dannydanino
Summary: Based off of the video of the guy cracking an egg with his ass.No one wanted to write it so I wrote it myself.If there’s any grammar mistakes please ignore them.





	Who wants breakfast?

Harry woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning, the sun’s shining, the birds are tweeting and Louis next to- wait where’s Louis? Harry opened his eyes to check but only found the blankets left on louis’ side of the bed. He groaned and got up. 

After going to the bathroom, harry headed downstairs to the kitchen. He’s on the hunt for coffee. 

Whistling as he walked in he saw Louis from across the island, shirtless, wearing an apron and cooking some bacon. “Good morning,” he walked towards Louis to give him a kiss. “Morning, love” replied Louis, with a smile. 

 

Heading to his fancy coffee machine that’s on the counter behind Louis, he turned it on and put his favorite pod in. As he was turning around, he noticed that Louis wasn’t just shirtless, he was completely naked!

Louis could feel harry staring at his ass so he accidentally dropped the spatula. Bending down slowly, making sure that harry got the perfect view of his ass, he picked up the spatula and went back to cooking as if nothing had happened. 

 

He strutted to the fridge, hips swinging back and forth, to grab the carton of eggs and went back to the stove. Louis, making sure that Harry’s still staring at him, grabbed a cold frying pan and an egg, he smirked as he set the egg between his buttcheeks and the frying pan under them. “Who wants breakfast?” He said as he clenched his cheeks and broke the egg, making its content land in the frying pan. 

Harry stared in shock, and giggled. He fucking giggled. 

“Fuck that was hot”


End file.
